Si tu savais
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Kaïri. Moi, je ne sais plus ce que tu penses. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as menti. Tu m'as vendue. Et j'ai raison de te haïr. Mais ça, tu le savais. (Miroir de "Je sais ce que tu pense" par Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste) (Kaïri/Larxène UA)


Note : Bonsoir à vous qui passez par là ! C'est bientôt Noël, et cet OS est un texte en miroir avec celui de Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste, "Je sais ce que tu pense". J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous apprécierez cette ambiance sombre, dont je suis la plus grande admiratrice à défaut d'être la créatrice.

Milou-chan, merci de faire naître des univers et d'avoir bien voulu me laisser écrire le retour de ton histoire. N'hésitez pas à aller lire la première histoire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de belles fêtes de fin d'année, elles approchent à grands pas ! Ya.

* * *

 **Si tu savais.**

.

Kaïri.

Moi, je ne sais plus ce que tu penses. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as menti.

Tu m'as vendue.

Et j'ai raison de te haïr. Mais ça, tu le savais.

D'ailleurs, si je t'écris, je le ferai mal, sûrement. T'vois, j'sais écrire, aussi bien que j'sais t'épingler au mur comme j'épingle les traîtres et les mouches et les insignifiants. Mais j'veux pas écrire bien. Y'a rien de bien à écrire.

D'ailleurs, tu recevras sûrement pas dans les temps ce petit bout de PQ que je fais passer par la fenêtre après l'avoir torché au sang et à l'encre de mes doigts. Ceux que j'ai entaillés au canif avant qu'on me l'enlève en hurlant au suicide, à la tentative de fuite. Comme si je pouvais me barrer maintenant. Mais pour faire quoi ? Pour aller où ? On m'a tout retiré. À part une robe blanche, une nuisette de salope vierge, j'ai rien.

Ah, si. J'ai ma rage, mon silence, mon chagrin.

Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu avoir la colère, la haine. La vengeance.

J'aurais voulu te détester plus encore que tu croyais me détester, toi.

.

.

.

.

Au début, je frappais du poing dans ma cellule grise et mate, jusqu'à ce que l'on m'ouvre. Je beuglais ton nom, je jouissais des horreurs, j'arrachais les lambeaux invisibles des murs de ta trahison pendant que les images des missions repassaient dans ma tête, découpées, à la manière de mauvais rêves. Asphyxiée entre quatre murs, la nymphe colérique montrait les gencives pour aiguiser ses crocs. A l'intérieur pourtant, j'étais calme. Pleine d'une colère froide qui transpirait par tous les pores de ma peau.

J'aurais voulu faire éclater les parois de béton de la même manière que la cervelle de ces types humains qu'on ciblait, toi et moi.

Dis, Kaïri, y'a bien eu un toi et moi, hein ? J'suis plus sûre de rien, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui sépare la réalité du mensonge ? Si ça se trouve, on est tous pris au piège de quelque chose de faux, un reflet, une ombre, une fantaisie quelconque de ce vieux con qu'on appelle Dieu et qui vient jamais en aide. Quand je t'ai embrassée, c'était un mensonge ? Quand on a discuté, une illusion ? Quand on a couché ensemble, un simulacre de corps brouillé et de soupirs flous ? Que des ombres, partout. Des frissons de vie qui dansent dans l'espace et qui nous font crever parce qu'on aime le danger, et qu'on devient tueur à gages pour le plaisir de voir mourir des vivants.

Pour l'adrénaline, hein ?

Au bout d'un moment j'en venais même à me demander si les gens sont réels, tu vois ? Puis j'ai arrêté de me poser des questions existentielles parce que les souvenirs revenaient me filer des violentes crampes d'estomac et que la vie, la sale vie, finissait toujours par m'atterrir sur un coin de la gueule. J'voulais pas devenir folle. Sauf que toutes les nuits j'voyais tes yeux, ton visage au premier procès.

Ça aide pas.

Tu regardais le sol passivement, les bras le long du corps. Sans bouger.

A quoi tu pensais ?

Que je m'en apercevrai pas ?

Je j'accepterai que toi, TOI, tu me prennes pour une imbécile encore plus que les autres ?

Ca me tourmente tellement qu'aujourd'hui encore, j'en suis malade d'horreur. Tu m'as pas regardé, pas une fois, quand je me suis débattue entre deux gardes pour essayer de te cracher mes larmes à la gueule. Je me souviens de chaque détail, de chaque regard, des bancs de bois vernis, de la barre des témoins, de leurs noms, de la sentence.

T'as bien joué ton rôle, j'arrivais plus à discerner si tu m'aimais, ou non. C'était mille fois pire que les mots fades du juge, ou la gueule en cire que tirait Saïx.

Si tu savais comme ta putain d'ombre insensible m'a hanté. J'me disais que si je sortais, je les buterai tous, un par un. Toi la première.

Sauf que maintenant, je fais craquer les os de mes poignets trop fins pour les menottes. J'suis trop fatiguée pour ça. Je dis plus rien. J'divague même parfois, j'oublie mes geôliers blancs et pâles, je regarde plus rien d'autre que c'qui y'a devant moi. Tu me verrais, je suis minable. Je suis blanche, lasse, aveugle.

J'ai pas d'yeux, mais j'ai des oreilles. J'entends partout que tu t'en sors les mains propres, et tu me l'écris, et ça me rend folle.

Dehors, y reste personne, les affaires ont chutées, le quartier est bouclé, ton mari factice s'est tiré une balle (il s'était attaché à toi, hein, je me suis renseignée. Quel con.) et peut être qu'il n' y aura pas de futiles remplaçants, cette fois. Peut-être que tout est mort pour de bon. Sauf qu'on sait tous comment fonctionne le business. « Si tu coupes la tête de l'hydre, d'autres repousseront. » C'est ce qu'on dit. Je me demande si t'y crois, désormais. Si tu comprends.

Pour te faire passer mon bout de PQ, j'ai payé un gars avec un chèque en bois et j'ricanerais bien quand y réalisera comment il s'est fait rouler dans la chiasse. De toute façon j'suis intouchable, maintenant. Mais tu dois savoir mieux que moi qui je dois remercier, hein ? Après tout, je suis une femme puissante. Le Douzième Pilier de Treize enculés dont le monde s'effondre. Quelle gloire.

Tu dis que tu sais, mais moi, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu ne sais rien.

Ta lettre, je l'ai mangée. Elle est passée entre les barreaux grâce à ma discipline, mes clins d'oeil et quelques coups de reins. Puis, faisant son petit bonhomme de chemin, elle a glissé entre mes doigts, mes yeux, ma douleur et mes dents. J'avais tes mots sous ma langue, et je les ai avalés pour que personne ne découvre ce qui avait déjà été mis à nu pendant trois ans, grâce à toi.

Tu t'es sentie à la hauteur en crevant l'abcès de ton enquête, en dénouant les fausses vies privées des vraies infos, en balançant tout ce que t'avais amassé durant ton petit séjour ? Mission accomplie, Kairi. Les Treize sont tombés, et leurs magouilles régalent désormais ces couillons du petit peuple qui croient à la Justice en lisant les journaux, ou en matant les actus MSN. C'est vrai, t'as tout éclairé, avec tes figures de fouine et ton déguisement de gamine solitaire, tes yeux suaves qui savaient si bien jouer le feu et le froid. T'as été fine joueuse, bravo.

Xemnas est mort quelques jours après le procès, et il était si bien caché que tes collègues chéris ont eu du mal à retrouver son corps. Il s'est ouvert la gorge, digne et sans bluff. Moi j'ai joué toutes mes cartes et même si j'ai pesé les jetons avec soin, j'ai perdu à la somme. J'aurai tant aimé que tu assiste à mon « interrogatoire. » J'avais l'air si méchant, de l'autre côté de la table. On savait plus distinguer le bourreau du tortionnaire.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour toutes ces conneries. Il est où mon flingue ?

Ah, ouais. Encore dans un de tes tiroirs. Rappelle moi pourquoi tu t'en sers pas ? Tu sais quoi faire avec puisque tu sais ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore, si c'était à refaire, je saurais pas dire non. Je recommence parfois l'histoire dans ma tête et toujours les images s'enchaînent pareilles, les unes après les autres. C'est toujours le même masque sur ta figure, la même indifférence douce, le même jeu silencieux. Le même bourbier où je m'enlise pratiquement consciemment. J'avais un pied devant, un pied derrière, quand j'ai commencé à me renseigner sur celle que je pensais que tu étais en arrivant. Fascinée, j'avoue, j'ai compris un peu trop tard qui tu étais vraiment. Et dire que je me flattais d'être un bon juge de la nature humaine. A l'époque j'avais l'impression que rien n'aurais pu être différent. T'avais l'air d'une enfant, c'est vrai. Aussi sauvage qu'inoffensive.

Et en me rapprochant de toi, j'ai choisi la chute libre.

.

.

Je ne dirais rien sur Xion, sur cette conne aux yeux clairs, et pour ne pas te citer je dirais qu'elle a toujours eu raison. Certainement qu'elle te butera pas, pour faire trembler encore la corde de mes nerfs, parce qu'elle ne peut pas atteindre un cœur déjà mort. Cette fille, elle croit encore qu'elle peut m'avoir. Elle se trompe. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est dit au revoir, que je l'ai jetée comme on jette un mouchoir. Manque de bol, elle est joueuse, comme toi.

Et puis, elle a sûrement peur pour son cul. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne revient pas, et elle a raison.

Mais quoi de pire qu'un bourreau complice qui achève pas son œuvre ? Tu dois t'en rappeler. Le temps se suspend jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le crac de la balle qui se niche dans la chair, un bruit que l'on entend nuit et jour, une fatalité qui vient pas et qui fait qu'on en arrive à se pisser dessus en savourant l'angoisse.

Dis, est-ce que t'as peur ? Tu la vois en rêve comme moi je te vois ? J'espère que tu crèves de trouille, Kaïri.

Tu vois ? Arrêtes de dire que je t'aimais.

Si tu savais. Je veux, quand même, rester la seule à pouvoir te mortifier chaque soir dans un murmure, en faisant glisser mes mains sur tes bras, en promenant ma langue sur la ligne de ton dos, en te laissant me supplier lors d'une cruelle petite mort qui n'arrivera toujours que trop tard, quand l'aube se lèvera et qu'il faudra se séparer sans un mot. Ma seule faiblesse, mon animale humanité. Ou tes yeux, j'sais pas. Ta peau, tes souffles pleins de rire. J'arrive pas à me décider.

.

.

Si j'avais encore mes armes, je t'ouvrirai la poitrine pour en sortir ton cœur chaud et sanglant, palpitant comme notre faux secret. Puis je le mettrai sous les yeux de ces juges prévenants, pincés et sans âme, en leur jurant que c'est pas ma faute, que je n'ai rien fait. Que j'étais pas dans le coup, pendant tout ce temps. Qu'on m'a forcé à te tuer. A t'embrasser, aussi.

Mensonge.

Tu commences à comprendre à quel point c'est con, ce que tu es ? Tu caresse ce paradoxe vivant qui fait dérailler tes sens ? Je veux pas d'excuses, (je sais que tu ne m'en fait pas) parce que les excuses apaisent pas la morsure d'une illusion qui vous roule chaque matin dans la merde. J'aurais dû comprendre, savoir. Sans que t'ai à penser que tu pouvais risquer ta petite couverture à deux balles pour venir m'en parler. J'aurais dû te forcer à ouvrir ta grande bouche.

Ou alors, j'savais. Et j'ai nié. Si tout avait été différent, peut-être que je t'aurais buté. Une balle derrière la nuque, abattue comme une chienne par des mains amoureuses, celles-là même qui avaient eu l'impression de toucher en toi quelque chose qu'elles n'effleureront plus jamais.

Kairi, cessons la comédie. Je sais que tu m'écris pas pour un pardon, pas pour une parole. Désormais je teste la température de tes actes. Je regarde si tu n'me joues pas encore une de tes fameuses pièces de théâtre, et je tâte mon coeur de pierre en me délectant de ta grimace quand je te dirais que je ne me souviens plus de toi, que je t'ai effacée de ma mémoire. Une vraie torture silencieuse. T'avais raison, j'aime ça.

Et pourtant, si tu savais comme ce sera faux, quand je te le dirais.

Tant qu'on y est. Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à foutre, de ta promesse. De ton mépris, de tes lamentations. De ton mari, de ce qu'on a pu faire. De tes non-excuses, de ton putain de fromage, des vaches et de ta jambe cassée, merde !

Y se passe quoi une fois qu'on sent qu'on a plus besoin d'un seul être que d'air ? Tu le sais, ça ? Tu m'entends chialer dans une lettre, moi ? Dire que j'suis amoureuse de toi ? Mais moi j'veux pas de ton amour, putain, garde le, me donne pas ça, laisse-moi étouffer dans ma piaule, pourrir en taule, je veux plus jamais sortir.

Parce que tu m'attends. Parce si je sors, je sais pas si tu seras vraiment là.

Parce que t'es une menteuse. Une taupe, une sacrée traitresse. Pourquoi je te crois plus que de raison, j'sais pas. Mais cesses de parler d'attente. C'est moi qui attends d'être libre, pas toi.

Pour finir, puisque t'as l'air au parloir des jolies confessions, je vais m'y mettre aussi. Saches que j'ai jamais aimé le gin, ni les hommes, ni la vérité, ni les flics. Et je te le redirais en face quand on se reverra. Par contre, y'a un truc que je te dirais pas.

Un truc qui vaut aucune bague, aucune promesse. Un truc qui fera brûler ma colère comme l'embout d'une clope quand je serais dehors, en face de toi. J'te le dirais pas, j'ai ma fierté et puis le silence parle bien pour moi. De toute manière, j'suis pas une de ces pies bavardes et cette courte « lettre » est déjà bien trop longue.

Mais ça, tu le savais déjà.

Moi aussi je sais ce que tu penses, tu vois ?

.

.

Kaïri, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Alors j't'en prie, m'attends pas.

\- L


End file.
